


Winter Night Sky

by MiniNephthys



Category: Shin Megami Tensei II
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-14
Updated: 2012-05-14
Packaged: 2017-11-05 08:30:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/404379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're the only one I trust to kick my ass if I go too far. I'm everybody else's Savior."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Night Sky

"Lucifer," Aleph says, and then because he gets a very mildly annoyed look in return, " _Louis_ , w- you know everyone knows who you are already?"

"I revealed myself to you, but you could keep up the pretense," Louis answers, adjusting his tie. He does that a lot. For the one who led the way into a world governed by chaos, he is incredibly fastidious about his appearance. It isn't as if there's anyone but Aleph in his inner sanctum already, and Aleph has seen him in worse states than just disheveled.

"I don't just mean Hiroko and I and my demons, I mean everybody. Every demon in the Abyss and half the humans that are still alive know who 'Louis Cyphre' is." When Louis remains silent, Aleph sighs and shakes his head. "All right, fine. Louis."

"Thank you." Louis is smiling again. "What was it you wanted to ask me?"

"I lost my train of thought." Truth be told he hadn't, but he's not sure how to go about propositioning the lord of demons.

It's not because Louis, Lucifer, is or isn't attractive that he's hesitating. He is. He cuts a figure in a suit and when he's fighting, why does he have to fight wearing only a ribbon? How does he even manage to stay modest?

It's not that.

"Aleph, you know I can't read your mind," Louis chides him gently.

Screw it. He's done more difficult things before than step close to Louis and swiftly pull him into a kiss.

For all that he says he can't read Aleph's mind, Louis doesn't act surprised, merely returns the kiss. His mouth is sweet like his honeyed words, and Aleph feels drawn to him even more.

"Aleph," Louis breathes like a name divine, only an inch from Aleph's skin. "What brought this on?"

Explanations. Hard to put in words after being kissed so well. "You're the only one I trust to kick my ass if I go too far. I'm everybody else's Savior."

"So that's it." For some reason that makes Louis smile. "What about Hiroko?"

"She's my mother." He thought Louis knew that.

"No one would condemn you, even if they knew that fact," Louis points out.

"I don't want to have sex with her. I want to have sex with you." He didn't mean to say it so bluntly, but now that he's said it he isn't taking it back.

"Very well. I was merely reminding you of your freedom to choose." Louis kisses him again, just as skillfully, before murmuring into his ear. "I've wanted you for a long time, Aleph... in all ways."

He was lucky Louis had been as considerate as he had been about winning him to his side. "I know."

"You have such strength... And beauty, of course." He tugs gently on Aleph's earlobe with his teeth before letting go. "Anyone would be fortunate to have your attention."

How could anyone not give Lucifer their attention? Aleph wraps his arms around Louis's and pulls him closer. "Could you talk a little less?"

A chuckle directly in his ear makes him shiver. "Of course, forgive me. I do love to hear the sound of my own voice, but if it bothers you I'll stop." Then, he adds thoughtfully, "Would you prefer somewhere with a bed?"

Aleph nods and is prepared for the pull of being brought elsewhere, gentler than with the terminals. He finds himself soon spilled out on a bed, white sheets and comfortable pillows. He expected black or red.

"Guest room?" he asks, looking up at the man carefully shedding pieces of his suit.

"My personal bedroom, actually," Louis corrects. "I haven't had other people here for quite a while." He's down to his trousers already, he probably doesn't wear anything but suits, and it's no surprise that he's built like a chiseled statue no matter what form he takes.

Aleph goes to shed his shirt and runs into his Arm Terminal on the way. He feels incredibly naked after taking that off, but it's all right. As much as he can trust someone like him, he does trust Lucifer. Besides, there's no way it wouldn't get in the way.

Louis takes his time with him, makes sure there's no part of his body that hasn't been kissed. He lets Aleph gasp and moan, and smiles every time he hears his name, be it Louis or Lucifer. They're prayers to the same person in the end.

Aleph isn't a passive lover by nature, and with Louis utterly shameless in letting him know his desires, he has no excuse not to return all attention in full. Louis has the kind of body that asks to be worshipped and the kind of personality that demands it.

He's thinking in religious terms again when he needs to stop doing that and focus on the feelings that are Louis's hands on him, Lucifer inside of him, Lucifer making him call his name and see stars-

He's in a daze when Louis is done, but he gathers his wits enough to pull him closer and kiss his lips.

Louis smiles and pulls away. "Why, Aleph, if I didn't know any better I'd think you liked me."

"I do." Because... yeah, he does.


End file.
